A Forbidden Love
by CCCullen.x
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's POV R&R i suck at summarys.


A Forbidden Love

Chapter one - Leaving

Bella's Point of view

I woke up early on Saturday, earlier than what I was used to anyway. I glanced over at my window and I could see it was still dark outside _"no need to look at my alarm clock to know what time it is" _I thought to myself. I knew that this was the last day I had to spend with my mum and to soak up as much sun as possible but I also knew that I would not be going anywhere or doing anything with my mum except help her finish getting ready as she is going to Jacksonville and I am going to a little village in Olympic Peninsula northwest Washington called Forks. _"Forks ha I am really going to have a lot of fun"_. I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went over to my bookcase as I had left a few books because I nearly took them all and also I have to room in my bags or that. I picked up my _Wuthering Heights _book cause I had two copies of it and then went back over to my bed and started to read.

It wasn't until I heard my mom go down the stairs that I finally got up I must have read for hours, but oh well what else is there to do right.

"Hey mum how'd you sleep" I asked trying to sound at least a little bit happy but I never fool her . "alright I guess how about you I heard you say Charlie's name a few times and something about a pale family, at first I just laughed until you started tossing and turning, I could hear you all the way from my room B. She sounded worried so I quickly answered her. " I can't even remember what I dreamed about ha what a night it sounded like I had fun eh mom".

"Yeah Bella" after my mom said that in a confused and worried tone she turned around and started making Phil his breakfast. " Don't bother making me breakfast I'll have something before we leave for the airport okay". I yelled as I headed up the stairs to my room to get my clothes and the toiletries I left out do I could take a shower. After I was dressed, teeth brushed and hair done I went back down the stairs and into the garden as I wanted to take something with me that would remind me of my home.

Mom drove me to the airport after asking about a billion times if this is what I wanted and I would say was yes I need to spend some time with Char - Dad.

"okay Bella but the minute you want to some home phone me and I will be there in a flash" I knew she meant this but I could here the fear and sacrifice in her voice. "Mom I will be fine stop worrying go have a nice time with Phil you deserve some time together okay" "Okay B". I gave my mom one last hug and kiss told her to tell Phil bye and good luck and went onto the plane.

The plane ride to Seattle was four hours long and I had nothing to do but wait I never slept or anything which I usually do when I am on a plane. Another hour from Seattle to Port Angeles and then one whole long hour with Charlie in the cruiser going to Forks.

Once we got to Charlie's house (_I was not really ready to call it my house yet)_ I went straight to my room, it hadn't changed much part from the cot was changed into a bed. At least there was something I really liked Charlie for _he didn't hover_ and I liked that because it gave me time to think and time to myself but I also wanted him to hover at this moment cause if I thought about things I would become a nervous wreck.

I finished unpacking which took me two whole hours I don't know how but it did I only took a few bags, about 4 maybe 5 but two had books in them also CD's. I went down the stairs and noticed Charlie had bought pizza after taking three slices and going to sit by Charlie only until I finished eating, I finally asked him how would I get to school tomorrow, I told him I could or would walk as I didn't want to be taking to school in a police cruiser (_Oh did I mention that Charlie is Chief of Police)_. " Well I already bought you a car, well truck to be sure, do you remember Billy Black from La Push" I just shook my head " well he is dropping it off tomorrow morning see I bought it off of him as he can't really afford to keep all the trucks he has, anyways it will be here tomorrow morning so you can use that and oh… um… there's no point in saying you will walk as I will not allow that okay hun" Charlie was really trying his best really trying.

"Okay dad thanks I appreciate this really thanks" I told him this as it was mostly the truth but now what was I going to do with the money I saved up to buy a new car. Oh well I guess I am just going to have to endure it. "night dad I am going to go bed as I have a busy day tomorrow okay night" "night Bell's".

* * *

ok so theres chapter one… so what did you all think bear in mind that this is my first fanfic lol please review and then I will give you the next chapter its based on Alice's point of view and what happens when she sees Bella coming… Does Edward believe her or what…. Well if you want to know just give me at least 3 reveiws and I will get it up ok… I really want to update. I also don't know if I should do the whole book but in my own words if you know what I mean (I do not own Twilight but I can change the words and I do own A Forbidden Love) well Review and the next chapter will be here before you know it. All Twilight Characters Are Stephanie Meyers. i know its abit short i know but i am tring to make them longer lol. Sorry Please R&R


End file.
